


Night and Day

by booksnchocolate



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, finally something with LEGITIMATELY ZERO ANGST, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/pseuds/booksnchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this, just this, just here. He wanted to stay like this forever, his head on Josh’s chest, existing in the space between Josh’s heartbeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** NONE. BAM. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t know these people in real life. Written for fun, not profit.
> 
> **A/N:** The song they’re dancing to is the Frank Sinatra version of “Night and Day”. IDK I just thought we could use some fluff :3 Feedback (good or bad) is loved. Originally posted on [FYJM](http://fuckyeahjoshandmatt.tumblr.com/post/67504584851).

There were precious few perfect moments in life. Between big things and little things, it was easy for Matt to get lost in the dizzying plans for the future or stuck in the chokehold of the past; easy for him to while away hours thinking about the next album drop, easy to shut himself away for an evening because the reek of decade-old heroin smoke still shifted in the shadows.

_Night and day, you are the one  
Only you ‘neath the moon or under the sun _

But then there were moments like these. Moments when Frank Sinatra crooned on the radio, velvet voice sliding softly through the air. Moments when Josh wrapped him in his arms and held him close, and swayed slightly to the music. And in these moments, Matt could close his eyes and let things be. He could skate his hands up Josh’s back and clasp them at the nape of his neck; he could lose himself in the slow rhythm, the sweet, quiet melody of the song gliding through the room. 

_Whether near to me or far_  
 _It’s no matter, darling, where you are_  
 _I think of you day and night_  

And this, just this, just here. He wanted to stay like this forever, his head on Josh’s chest, existing in the space between Josh’s heartbeats. Their clothes whispered as they moved, the slow susurration eddying into the music; the press of stockinged feet into the carpet kept careful time as they swayed.

_Night and day, why is it so  
That this longin’ for you follows wherever I go? _

There were no words to be said, nothing but the simple in- and exhalation of their breath, breathing caught in time. Matt rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, breathing in his scent: clean cotton, Old Spice, a smoky-sweet scent like candy and cigarettes. And beneath that, some darker thing, trapped warm and secret beneath Josh’s skin, something indefinable but wholly  _Josh_. Something like home. Matt turned his face into Josh’s neck, and just held on, basking in the moment, letting the steady jump of Josh’s pulse soothe him in time to the beat of his own heart. He felt Josh’s nose, his face, buried in his hair; Josh’s lips pressed softly against his temple in reverence; and he wouldn’t trade this for the world, for anything in the world.

_Night and day, you are the one  
Only you ‘neath the moon or under the sun _

Time passed, but Matt didn’t know, didn’t care how long they stood there, simply being. His existence was the steady rise and fall of Josh’s chest; the warmth of Josh’s body against his, pressed together from hips to shoulders; the heated spread of Josh’s hands on his back; the gentle, feathering touches of Josh’s lips to Matt’s forehead, cheeks, eyelids.

_This is perfect,_  Matt wanted to say,  _you’re perfect, we’re perfect_ ; but he could tell by the smile on Josh’s lips, soft and open and unguarded, that Josh already knew. And when he reached up to kiss  _I love you_  into Josh’s mouth, he could tell by the light in Josh’s eyes and by the way his fingers clutched happily at Matt’s back, that Josh already knew that, too. Josh chuckled softly and then moaned into the kiss, and Matt drowned in that sound, rolling the rich vibrations off his tongue, shuddering as if he could feel them thrum through his own body. At last, they pulled back – but not far, never far; just enough for Matt to thread their fingers together, to stroke one thumb over Josh’s knuckles; just enough for Matt to lose himself, again, in the certainty of Josh’s hand in his, in the tingling warmth that flooded his chest every time he touched the slim gold band around Josh’s ring finger.

_It’s no matter, darling, where you are  
I think of you day and night _

The music faded, the last few notes hanging in the air, droplets of sound shimmering like ripples in still water.

_Day and night, night and day_

Matt raised his gaze to Josh’s face and saw his own happiness mirrored there, in the crinkling of Josh’s eyes, in the creases of his smile. He brushed his lips against Josh’s again, a kiss, a promise. Maybe he didn’t need perfect moments.  _Every moment is perfect when I’m with you_.


End file.
